The Blue Abyss
by eyesonbluefire
Summary: Getting imprinted on 'twice', isn't great. So what's a girl like me do? I've never had a boyfriend; yet I'm falling in deep, like into the ocean deep, which I'm extremely afraid of —Paul and Embry imprinted on the same girl. REWRITING.
1. Arrivals & Humble Abodes

**A/N**: Okay, I know I haven't updated this story in nearly 3-4 years. That's an incredibly long time; I deeply apologize for the long time hiatus. Also I'm deeply sorry for not telling any of my wonderful readers that I WILL be adjusting this story a little better, because before it had many plot holes and to me it felt like I couldn't even understand what was going on.

So here it is a new rewritten version of _The Blue Abyss_. Please enjoy, and you may be welcomed to PM anything you would like me to fix up. I apologize to all of you.

_Enjoy_.

* * *

**Chapter 1**:

'_In loving memory of Jonathan and Kate Shay, they were wonderful, fantastic people. We will remember them always, and at this moment they leave behind two, young, beautiful kids; Joel, 16 and Annabelle, 7. Yet we all must understand that they may have left but will never be forgotten. _

_As the old preacher spoke about the young kids' parents who had died out in sea trying to save marine animals; their daughter was the one who was most traumatized, being thrown out into sea was hard, only being a second grader who wanted to save her parents could not happen. Sadly she was too late. _

_The young brunette cried immensely during the service, once they all had to see the lifeless bodies of the once smiling faces of these two young parents. Young Annabelle was crying for her parents, wanting them to wake up, but suddenly dark water surrounded her tiny frame, and was rising up quickly to her knees. _

_She screamed at the top of her lungs for someone to save her, but the midnight colored water slowly was swallowing her, taking her, choking every last bit of her petite body._

"_HELP, HELP ME!" Annabelle cried, all she could swallow was the darkness and it took her completely…_

"Sweetheart, wake up." The teenage girl awoke with a start, and was alarmed from the loud starting of Kate Nash's song called _Paris_ in the beginning. The flight attendant shook her once more. "Sweetie, you need to start getting your things to get off the plane."

With watery eyes, she looked up at the attendee, taking off her baby blue beats. "What?" she felt completely lost. The woman repeated herself once more. "You need to get off the plane, we already embarked."

"Oh, I'm sorry, let me get my stuff." The young girl put on her jacket, grabbed her leather backpack, and tote bag slinging it around her shoulders; she wiped some tears that slipped from the corner of her eyes, heading down the plane steps without a glance back.

She pulled up the hood of her jacket to shield her away from the small drizzle heading to the large airport to get the rest of her things. Holding up her map, she looked around to find the rest of her luggage, she caught sight of a familiar face. Shaggy hair and bright blue eyes came into view, a lanky figure running towards her.

"Joel!" She yelled, breaking out in a smile. Once he reached her, he grinned huffing heavily. "Hey little Annie." Annabelle hugged him tightly. "Let's go home, bro." Joel laughed. "Alright, let's get your things." When they all grabbed the rest of Annabelle's _cargo_; which is what Joel liked to call it, just to tease her, they all crammed it in his little silver Nissan.

"So how are Aunt Stevie and everybody over there in Oregon?" Joel asked, backing the car out of the airport. Annabelle shrugged lightly. "Their doing great, I guess. How's your art coming through at the galleries?" Joel grinned happily. "Oh, I think my pieces are doing quite well, some older gentlemen wanted to buy my _Unrequited Space_ for a thousand dollars and display it at a local art exhibit." Annabelle raised an eyebrow. "_Impressive_."

She knew her brother was a terrific artist and knew his paintings _were_ fantastic, but his names were a little bit bizarre. Some of them not even making sense to the pictures, but to him, in his mind it all made sense. Annabelle wished to know what all went on in Joel's scrabbled up mind.

That's how he dealt with all the pain from what happened to her parents nine years ago in their boat accident out in sea. Joel used the pain of his loss by painting, photography, and making different types of abstract art; while Annabelle leaned towards music, also mixing music, and playing various different instruments; for example like the piano (keyboard) and attempting the guitar, but for right now was a failure.

"So what's your new house like, the one you told Auntie all about?" Annabelle asked, finally breaking a 15 minute silence. "It took a long to finally get it, I had to move from my apartment in Seattle to a small town called Forks, and then I couldn't find a good stable place there, but I did finally find a two-story house on the La Push reservation." Annabelle looked at him curiously.

"There's a reservation called La Push?"

"Uh, yeah, it has a little beach and everything."

Annabelle shrugged not thinking twice about it; choosing to ignore the fact that it had a beach, which naturally gave her goose bumps thinking of it.

After sometime Joel broke the silence once more. "Ah, sis, we are here to my wonderful abode." Annabelle looked out of the car to see a very kind looking two-story white house with painted red shutters.

Annabelle got out of the car animatedly and ran towards the house feeling entirely content to be home.

* * *

**A/N**: Ah, so I end shortly once again my lovelies, but do not fret I will continue rewriting all of my chapters & making them gradually longer for all of you, once again, I'm so sorry for not updating in a LONG time, there will be more updates in the future. If you have any further questions don't be shy to PM me or ask them in the reviews. Thank you, for your time.

:)


	2. Falling Flat on My Butt

**_I don't own Linkin Park or Twilight so.... Hear you go Chapter 2 !!_**

**_Hope you enjoy!! ;D_**

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

I was taking in my suitcases when I heard "AHHHHHHH!" and then the tumbling of a body and a loud Thump!  
I looked over at Joel who was on his bare back in a uncomfortable positon,staring up at the wall with a pained expression.

"Fall Down again," I said half-smiling."Yup!" he said popping the 'p'. I walked passed him up the steps. But he stopped me half-way when he spoke,"Hey when you come down can you get me a banana?' He asked I laughed and nodded,I was walking up again when he stopped me.

"And call,The doctor,"

" Dr. Ashbury? "

"Yes.."

"He's your favorite because he gives you lollipops?"

"Yes...."

"I'll go and call," I said rolling my eyes I was walking towards my room when he stopped me once again."Wait!One more thing," Joel said,I rolled my eyes in annoyance."What," I said tapping my foot impatiently.  
He held out his arms "Help me up!" He said I rolled my eyes and helped him up.

"Thanks," He said and dissappeared behind the kitchen I rolled my eyes and went upstairs and unpacked my clothes and put them in various drawers that Joel had bought.

After that I took a shower and changed into a navy blue long sleeve shirt and dark blue skinny jeans and put on my black low-top converses.

I blow-dried my hair and brushed it down.I went downstairs to see Joel scuplting a... _**fish?**_ _Concerning._ I thought to myself.

But I walked past him to get a peach."Hey,Joel what are you trying to do?" I asked him. He didn't look up from his work but spoke,"I'm making a trout or a tuna fish,whatever you like to call it," He said smoothing out the edges from the sides and making a perfect fish...or tunafish?

"Ha! There finished!" He said pumping a fist in the air,I laughed and he came in the kitchen to get a peach."Hey,Joel is it okay if I walk around La push?" I asked he shrugged "Yeah,go ahead," He said and took a bite out of the peach.

I nodded and took my coat off the hanger,I went to the living room to get my video I-pod which holds 400 of my favorite songs.

I went outside and the cool air whipped against my face.I breathed in the piney scent of the air and started off to my destination: **First Beach.**

I finally found the beach. It was really beautiful I breathed in the smell,The salty smell relaxed my muscles.I loved beaches,they comforted me.I closed my eyes and the wind hit my face making my hair flow with the gentle breeze,I breathed in my mouth then exhaled out my nose.

When I opened my eyes I decided to walk on the sand I took off my converses and took of my socks and put them in the converses.I let my feet touch the sand and goosebumps filled up my whole body.I closed my eyes and started walking.

I started humming My favorite song Leave Out All The Rest by: Linkin park.I sang the lyrics in my head:

_I dreamed I was missing_

_You were so scared_

_But no one would listen_

_Cause no one else cared_

_After my dreaming _

_I woke with this fear _

_What am I leaving_

_When I'm done here_

_So if you're asking me _

_I want you to know_

_When my time comes_

_Forget the wrong that I've done_

_Help me leave behind some_

_Reasons to be missed_

_And don't resent me_

_when you're feeling empty_

_Keep me in your memory_

_Leave out all the rest_

_Leave out all the rest...._

I was going to sing the ending chorus but all of sudden I hit some sort of warm,brick wall.I landed flat on my butt with a thump."Hey watch it!" A husky voice said angirily,I clenched my fists.I realized my eyes were still closed and I slowly opened them to see who the mean person was.

I looked up at him he was _**very**_ tall with copper skin and black cropped hair, he also had dark eyes and he was only wearing denim cutoffs. I was confused _wouldn't he be cold?_

I looked at his face it was formed into a deep scowl then when his eyes met mine his expression softened. My brows furrowed,he kept looking at me with...adoration?A blush crept my face and I ducked my head making my hair become a barrier between us.I tried getting up then I felt a arm snake around my waist.

It was the same person who was being rude."Thanks,"I said softly."Umm..yeah," He said uncomfortably he was avoiding my gaze.

I picked up my stuff that fell to the sand and started walking he grabbed my wrist and turned me towards him."Um..Yes?" I asked but I noticed he was holding onto my wrist and his skin felt really hot.

"Would you like to come to a bonfire tonight,and can I ask what your name is?" He was still avoiding my gaze.I swallowed before answering "um...sure and My name is Annabelle" I said he grinned."Alright,My name is Paul," We were suddenly looking into each others eyes, I saw him lean in a little.

My breathing hitched and I could feel my heart pounding in my chest. Then all of a sudden a frisbee came and hit him in the back of his head. There were fits of laughter that consumed our little awkward situation. Then I thought I heard him growl? His hands started to shake slightly."OH! Sorry,Man!" said a guy and he picked up the frisbee.

I noticed he winked at me before running off ."Are you okay?" I asked him I could hear worry lace my voice . He was scowling but nodded "I'll see you tonight," He said with clenched teeth then walked off.

I was standing there for one thing : **_What had Just happened?_** **_Was Paul going to kiss me when he just met me!?!_** This was the weirdest day ever.

* * *

**_Okay I hope you enjoyed I had alot of fun writing this R & R Please!! It would mean alot_**


	3. Meeting Embry

**_A/N: So here it is chapter 3 so enjoy!_**

**_Oh and to tell you Jacob never met Bella and there is NO Renesmee So in the bonfire Jacob will have already imprinted Just to tell you cause I feel like explaining in the next chapter._**

**_I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT!!!! EVEN THOUGH I BEGGED SMEYER!! T.T_**

* * *

**Chapter 3:**

I turned on my heel and started walking in a fast pace,then I could feel water dropping fast.I started sprinting but fell flat on my face,I had sand in my mouth.

I coughed it up and before I knew it I was gagging. The rain was harder now and it made the sand get stuck to my clothes and my hair.

I didn't care I loved the rain and I got up and started walking slowly to my house which was another 10 blocks.  
I spinned around and danced in the rain before I knew it I smacked into somebody.

Wow,I am such a people magnet . This time it wasn't Paul. But he had the same copper skin and black hair and eyes,but his hair was a little more shaggier and he was around 6'3".He smiled and held out his hand,he had an umbrella.

I returned his smile and blushed alittle."Hey,you okay?" He asked I nodded "Yeah,Don't worry about me," I said and was turning to walk away, but he was in front of me.

"My name is Embry and I think you _really _ need my umbrella." He said handing it to me. My eyes widen and I shook my head vigorously "No,you should have it," I said,he frowned slightly.

"No,I think you really need it," He said eyeing my wet and dirty state.I blushed and noticed the rain lighting up a bit.

I took it from him avoiding his gaze,he smiled wide."See that wasn't so bad," I rolled my eyes and nudged him playfully,"Ha ha and by the way my name is Annabelle," I said he grinned then he bowed and took my hand and kissed it when he his lips touched my hand it felt strange and he was also really warm like Paul.

I blushed a deep crimson probably more than 1 shade of red. He noticed what he did and I noticed his skin got slightly darker."Uh....Sorry," He said awkwardly and started scrathing at his head.

"Hey,do you want to come to bonfire tonight?" He asked my eyes widened and then I remembered Paul had asked me that.

But I didn't want to be rude,so I nodded "Yeah,okay" I said his grin got wider "Okay be at the cliff by 7:30 p.m.," he pointed to a cliff and I nodded "Okay..see you tonight," I said and walked off.

** ~*~*~*~*~*~**

I made it inside the house I walked down the hall and found Joel in the living room watching T.V.  
He stood up yelling "Heck Yes! Go Gators!" He said then did the cabbage patch and charlie brown dance and also did the running man.

Those were his victory dances,he turned around and stopped when he finally noticed me, he was slient then he spoke :

"You do know I'm going to have to kill you. And what happened to you ?"

"Oh I know the killing part already. What happened to me: The usual,"

I said and walked upstairs to take a shower.I peeled off my dirty clothes and put them in hamper and slipped into the warm shower.I scrubbed myself with freesia body wash and washed my hair with Raspberry shampoo.

I got out and there was steam covering the mirror.I wiped it off and went to get some clothes I put on a white spaghetti strap tank top,and a found a white button-up shirt,I also found some light faded blue jeans and put that on.

I rolled up the sleeves of the plaid shirt to my elbows.I went to the mirror and brushed my hair and it went to being straight.

I found some purple converses and slipped them on.I put on some mascarra,but that was it I always hated make-up and I always will. I found my silver locket my mom gave me and put it on. **( A/N: Picture of Locket on profile!! )**

I went downstairs, Joel was in the kitchen eating a hot pocket I checked the time 7:05, I still had 25 minutes.  
Joel looked at me confused "Where you going?" he said speakng with his mouth full .

"Uh..Bonfire some friends invited me too," I said he nodded and went back to eating. Then we heard a beeping noise.

Joel looked down at his pager and he pumped his fist in the air,"Yes!" I looked at him confused "What?" He grinned "I'm going to work," I raised my eyebrow he grabbed his hot pocket and his coat from the hanger.

"Bye," I said and he waved "Have fun at the par-teh," He said and left outside I could hear the purring of his car and him zooming off.

I sighed and checked the time 7:25. Time to leave I grapped my coat and got the keys and slipped outside and locked the door.

I walked off to the cliff and to the party ahead.

* * *

**_Thank you any of you for reading my inspiration for this chapter was Paramore my fav band EVER!!_**

**_ So please R & R I don't care if it's flames!! Just tell me how you feel about this chapter. ^.^_**


	4. Let's throw a Baseball and Hit Annabelle

A/N: So here ya go and please don't kill me because I know I haven't update this in awhile and I'm sorry but here you guys go Chapter 4 and I'm already working on 5 so please R & R. :)

* * *

**_Chapter 4:  
Let's Throw a Baseball and hit Annabelle_**

I found the cliff, finally and I started walking towards it. I noticed Embry and he waved me over,I blushed slightly."Hey Annabelle glad you could make it," He said grinning.

But I noticed nobody was here at the cliff, just us. "Um...Embry,you know we're the only ones here on the cliff?" I said speaking my mind.

He smiled wider that it looked like it would hurt, "Yup, because everyones down at the beach," he said.I looked at him confused.

He rolled his eyes," I want you to see something," He said grabbing my wrist and pulled me towards the cliff, My breathing almost stopped,because we were now at the edge of the cliff.

My heart accelerate ."Beautiful,right?" Embry said looking out at the beach,I started feeling nauseated.I look down at the waves crashing down below.I shut my eyes closed.

I inhaled and exhaled to get rid of the memories that happened in my past.I could feel a hand touch my shoulder "Annabelle,you okay?" Embry asked my eyes slowly opened and I looked at him,worry was written all over his face.

I shook my head "I'm just extremely afraid of heights....and..water," I was confused "Why are you afraid of water?" He asked.I was really hoping he wouldn't ask it.

It reminded me too much of what had happened to the people I deeply cared about."I don't like to talk about it," I said. He looked both confused and worried,but mostly worried. I felt guilt,he shouldn't feel worried about me.

"Hey,C'mon Let's go to the bonfire.I think Paul might be waiting for you," He said teasingly, but his voice had a little bit of...jealousy? But I did blush a deep crimson when he said Paul's name . It made my heart flutter.

I noticed Embry was frowning slightly and his fists were balled at his sides."You okay Embry?" I asked.

He looked at me with an expression unreadable,but averted his gaze looking straight away "Nothings Wrong."

I nodded "Oh..Okay," I said giving him a small smile,he half-smiled.I looked towards the beach where the waves were was cloudy,as usual.

"We're here,"Embry said.I looked over and saw a fire where they were people talking,eating,and sitting on people waved Embry over."Hey Embry!" said a female voice,They ran over to us. The guy was freakishly tall and had a big smile plastered on his face.

The girl looked to be my height and my age she had papery brown hair and bright green eyes she also looked very pretty. Her smile was huge "Hey Jake,Giselle I want you to meet Annabelle," I waved and a small smile filled my face.

Jake grinned and Giselle stuck her hand out "Hi, I'm Giselle Parker, nice to meet ya," she said I shook her hand."Well you guys ready to go to the bonfire? " Jake asked and we all nodded and started heading off to the bonfire.

Wow,Giselle is really a chatter box but she's really nice overall but this girl could talk and talk for hours.I noticed Embry went over to go play with a baseball with other guys.I gaped, the bonfire was really simple it just had a little fire in the middle and towels with people laying on them and I could smell food.

It smelled like barbeque and hot dogs,yum.I loved hot dogs there were my favorite food.I walked over to where they were making the hot dogs and saw Paul.I smiled and waved him over. He looked up and I could see him smile slightly.

He walked over to me his hands in his pockets "Hey," He said. "Hey," I said back, getting my hot dogs, which was two.

"So..I'm glad you came," he said but he sounded sad.I looked up at him his eyes were looking towards the beach."What's the matter?" I questioned and he looked down at me his face was expressionles but, I could see so much emotion in his deep brown eyes.

I was almost lost in them,then all of sudden I felt something hit my head . And it stung I realized it was a baseball but I suddenly felt my eyes close and I realized I was being knocked out.

**_Paul POV:_**

When I looked into Annabelles deep blue eyes I was lost they were so beautiful and she was beautiful. But then it all came fast,a baseball hit her in the back of the head and she suddenly was falling,but I caught her.

Everyone looked at me holding the knocked out girl in my hands. Giselle gasped "What The Hell!!!" She ran over towards us and Jake followed with Emily trailing behind.

I looked at Annabelles face but I felt something hot and wet in my hands. I realized it was blood. Aw,Hell! Now I was pissed. I started vibrating and a growl erupted in my chest."Paul! Control yourself!" Sam commanded and he put a hand on my shoulder.

Everyone was silent and looking at me."Giselle take her and fix her up,please," Sam said to her she nodded and Jake tried to take Annabelle from me but I was stubborn enough to _not_ let her go."Oh,C'mon Paul she's gonna be fine," Jake said trying to take her.

But I narrowed my eyes dangerously and a warning growl erupted from my chest. Everyone crouched down into a fighting position. Sam groaned "Paul,Let her go so she can be treated," He said in Alpha mode and I sighed giving up.

You always have to listen to the alpha. Damn I hate that! I let Jake take her to Sam and Emily's house and Giselle and Emily trailed behind him.I then looked towards everyone with an angry expression "Who the Hell was the one that threw the baseball!?!" I questioned pissed. Embry,Seth and Quil came forward.

"Is she gonna be okay?" Embry asked worried but I turned to glare at him. "You bastard! Your the one that threw the fucking baseball!" I yelled his expression turned offended and angry " Aw hell Paul I didn't mean to do that we didn't know it was going to hit her!" He yelled back.

I snarled "Yes you did if you could have watched where you were throwing!" I said coming up to his face. He pushed me " I didn't fucking know!" He said and he pushed me back. "Little bitch!" I yelled and tackled him to the sandy ground.

I punched him a few times in the face and the little bastard got some hits in my face." HEY ENOUGH!" Sam yelled and he picked me up and restrained me from killing the little shit.

Jake ran over and restrained Embry. "Why the hell would you fight over something so stupid!" He yelled at us.  
I growled "When you imprint , then you would know how it feels!" I yelled. "I know already and we get how you feel Paul! But you don't go around beating up your wolf brother!" Sam said.

" I didn't mean to do it okay," Embry said I looked at him, his facial expression showed regret. "I didn't mean to hurt her ,okay," he said.

I sighed annoyed " Okay,whatever now let me go I'm fine," I said Sam hesitated but let me go anyways. Then an idea popped in my head. Then I ran quickly to the house.

" HEY! Where you going!?!" I heard one of them call. I think it was Quil or Jake, but I didn't care. I then burst into the door of the little yellow house.

My eyes widened and I could feel myself blush slightly. There in the living room was Giselle and Emily changing a knocked out Annabelle which what I saw was that she had no shirt on or pants. But Giselle quickly put her in black basketball shorts and Emily also did the same with the plain gray t-shirt.

They were changing her because her shirt was bloody. "Uh...um.." was all I could say. Emily escorted me out "Paul you weren't suppose to see that," she said.

" I-I know sorry," That was all I could tell her. Emily sighed " Just go," and I nodded and walked away. While I was walking away thoughts of Annabelle shirtless and pantless filled my mind. I shook my head, I was such a pervert...

* * *

**LOL!! NAUGHTY PAUL!! XDD SO R & R PLEASE!!**


	5. Your a Werewolf!

**A/N: Here you guys go chappy 5 enjoy!!!**

**I don't own Twilight only SMeyer since she dosen't want to cut me some slack an frickin' share!!!...... -.-"**

* * *

**Chapter 5: **

**Your a ...WAIT WHAT!  
(Annabelle POV)**

"Annabelle, follow me," Said a voice. _Okay, where am I?_ I questioned myself. Then I realized that I was in the forest of La Push, okay that answers my question.

I looked around scanning my eyes, then all of a sudden, I heard footsteps. My body tensed up and my heart was racing like a humming birds wings.I looked towards the trees and the leaves rustled making a miniature tornado.

Then appeared someone out of the trees it was Paul? What was he doing here? My body untensed and I put a hand on my heart. "Oh, Paul you scared me there," I said. But Paul didn't seem like himself. He looked angered and his face was scrunched up into a expression that looked as if he smelled something bad.

'Annabelle! RUN!!" He growled. I looked at him confused. "What are you talking about," Then I had an urge to turn around.I went with my instincts and came to face-to-face with a beautiful looking boy with black-brown hair, pale skin and blood-red eyes?

He gave me a smile flashing his razor sharp teeth. " Hello, Annabelle will you please come to me?" He said in a sickly sweet voice that sounded beautiful.

I turned my eyes to Paul who was vibrating in a unnatural way. I could her a snarl and a growl building in his chest. "Annabelle RUN!!!" Then he burst into a giant silver gray wolf , the wolf was in a crouch position ready to take on the red-eyed boy.

The red-eye boy pushed me and I slammed into a tree. The boy smiled evilly and and the wolf lunged for him and they started fighting. But I felt a wave of darkness cloud come over me and I closed my heavy eyelids.

I gasped and woke up, I felt my heart pounding loudly in my ears, I was tangled in my sheets and wrestled out of them but falling to the hard wood floor.

I realized that I was in basketball shorts and a gray shirt. _How did I get in these?_ Then I heard a knock at the door, I tensed and spoke "Yeah," I said and the door opened to reveal Giselle.

"Hey, I'm sorry about your clothes they had some blood on them," I nodded and everything about last night flooded back to me.

"It's alright, how did I end up here?" I asked her, she smiled and sat down on the bed "Well when the baseball hit you it kind of knocked you out," I laughed nervously and touched the back of my hair feeling a slight little bump.

I gasped "What about, Joel?" She looked confused for a second, but then laughed "We called him on your cell, he was fine about he was freaking out," I smiled " That's my Joel," She laughed but then frowned slightly.

"Is he your boyfriend?" I gaped at her and I felt a wave of nausea flood through me "Ew, no he's my brother!" I shrieked.

Her eyes widened "Oh! I'm soo sorry," I laughed and smiled "It's alright," She stood up and opened the door, a flood of light burst through and you could here talking and laughter.

"Come on, I bet your hungry," I smiled and trailed after her, then we were in a kitchen with all the guys from the party staring at me, with worry and regret.

I noticed Embry and he stepped towards me with a regretful expression "Annabelle I'm sorry, I was the one that accidentally hit you in the back of the head," I looked up at him and he stared back at me.

I shook my head "Don't be your fine, you didn't mean to, Embry," He sighed and nodded "Thanks," I smiled and he walked back to the kitchen.

I smelled eggs and bacon, I went towards the smell and pretty much devoured everything or was that the guys that did?

I also got to meet Sam's fiancee, Emily. She was so kind but it crushed me to find out she got mauled by a bear, because of her scars.

But I noticed Paul was missing. I borrowed long socks and a jacket frome Giselle and went outside to find Paul.

I walked into the forest and it felt eerie because the sky was dark and clouded by dark gray clouds that looked almost black.

Then I hear a rustling sound and I looked towards the bushes, My heart pounded in my chest and it felt like deja vu. My dream that I had.

Wind hit my face and it was cool enough to make me shiver. The trees rustled again then what I saw come out of the bushes amazed me.

It was the most biggest wolf I've ever seen it was big enough that you could mistake it for a bear, but the features were still enough to tell it apart that it was a wolf, it was sliver gray and it stared at me with deep brown eyes.

I instantly thought of Paul, then the wolf fell over on its' side that was slashed and bleeding slightly. I gasped and I ran over to it.

The wolf was heaving and when I stepped forward it's ears twitched. It looked at me with a pained expression. I came closer to it slightly and bent down to touch it's rough yet soft fur.

The texture felt foreign to me but I smiled, then I saw the spot where it was hurt and I gently touched it, the wolf whimpered.

I moved my hand quickly and looked at him apologetically "Sorry," It stared at me and I had an idea pop in my head, I shrugged of my jacket and put it gently on the slashed part. "That should make it better," The wolf sighed and I laid my head on the wolfs fur.

I sighed and closed my eyes and felt myself start to sleep for some reason I felt warm, it was like he was some type of space heater.

I felt some type of warm hand around me and I moved around slightly, I opened my eyes to be faced by a sleeping...Paul?!? I looked down and realized he was naked with my jacket covering him slightly.

I screamed and stood up. Paul woke up alarmed and he noticed me and then he covered him self with the jacket. He went behind the bushes and started changing, hopefully.

He got out and he was in some cut-off jeans. "What, what happened to the wolf," I said feeling myself get flustered. "Annabelle I need to tell you something I'm the wolf, I'm a werewolf," He said, it felt like a slap in the face, I couldn't believe what he was saying.

I couldn't fully contemplate what he was _trying_to say, "Your...your a, WAIT WHAT!!" I shrieked, he inched towards me carefully holding out his hand "Annabelle, I'm a werewolf," I felt the world spin around me.

_Paul was a werewolf, Paul was a werewolf, Paul was a werewolf._ I kept repeating in my mind. I looked at him and gaped at him.

"Y-your a werewolf," I said feeling the color drain from my face. His expression seemed ashamed and he stepped towards me closer, enough to feel his hot breath against my face.

"Yes, Annabelle I am. _Please_ accept me," With that he crashed his lips to mine.

**

* * *

**

** DUN DUN DUNNNNNNN!!!!!!!! WHAT'S GONNA HAPPEN NEXT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :O WAIT AND SEEEE!!!!! ;DD**


	6. What's An Imprint?

_**A/N: This chapter is named after the song by the The Used called 'All That I've Got' I am making a playlist for this story and this song will be on it so here is part of the song that matched:**_

I need something average  
Someone please just give me  
Hit me and knock me out  
And let me go back to sleep  
I can't laugh  
All I want inside I still am empty  
So deep that it didn't even bleed and catch me I...

I'll be just fine  
Pretending I'm not  
I'm far from lonely  
And it's all that I've got

_**I Dont' own the song or Twilight!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Okay!!!! please R&R**_

* * *

**Chapter 6:**

**All That I've Got**

I didn't know how to react, his lips moved quickly for me to even keep up and I tried to push him of but he was way to strong. He slipped an arm around my waist pulling me closer to him.

I tried again to pull away, but he wouldn't release me. Then I felt my lips start to move in synch with his and I realized that I was kissing him back.

It felt like a burst of energy shot through me and it felt..._good._ Then I could feel myself start to lose my breath and I felt dizzy, Paul released me and he kissed my forehead softly.

I looked up at him in shock "W-what was that for?" I asked breathless, my cheeks felt hot and damp, because it was humid outside making it seem that the air pressure was pushing down on you.

He smiled "Because I love you, Annie," My eyes widened hugely, this was going way to fast I barely knew him for two days and he's saying he loves me this is impossible it's just way too confusing.

But I remembered the thing he told me about being a werewolf. "Paul is it true that your a werewolf?" He frowned and his eyes narrowed "Yes, I also imprinted on you," I was confused now, I didn't know what that even meant.

"What is imprinting?" I asked he sighed and ran a hand through his cropped hair. "It's where a werewolf finds there soul mate and they love them forever. You can make me be whatever you want me to be; A lover, a friend, a protector, a brother or even an enemy," I bit my lower lip, no wonder I felt an attraction towards him, slightly.

I sighed but I felt like I wanted to take everything one step at a time. "Paul, c-can we go slow on our realtionship and first be friends," I said to him looking under my eyelashes, he sighed and nodded "Alright I understand," I smiled and stood on my tip-toes giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"What's going on here!" I heard a familiar voice yell, we both turned to see Embry there with a scowling expression, and he was glaring at Paul.

"Embry, what are you doing here!?!" I shrieked he looked at me and then at Paul. "I was here looking for the both of you! But it looks like you were having an alone time. Paul I thought you were gonna go _slow_ with your imprint!" He spat and my eyes widened I've never seen him this angry before.

"Shut the fuck up Embry and leave us the hell alone," Paul yelled at him growling, Embry huffed and stomped away, I followed after him he was a really fast walker it was hard to keep up with him.

"Embry please stop!" I yelled after him, he didn't say anything, Paul was following as well. Then Embry stopped and we were on the cliff.

"Embry what is going on with you?" I asked him breathless panting, my hands on my knees. His hands were balled into fists and he was murmuring stuff under his breath.

"Annabelle I got something to tell you," He said Paul growled under his breath, "Embry she doesn't need anymore confusion," Paul said, I looked at him and back to Embry wondering what was going on between them.

"It's okay I already know about the werewolf thing, Paul told me he was one," I said to him he shot a look at Paul then back at me. "Then you do know that I am one too," He said, My brows furrowed "He didn't tell me _that_," I said and looked at Paul, his eyes were averted elsewhere.

"And you do know why he got those scars right, in his werewolf form?" I shook my head, "No I don't know where you gotten them," I said confused.

"Well he got in a fight with me," And I gasped in shock at the both of them my eyes looked back and forth between them.

"Y-you got in a fight with him!" I shrieked in shock looking at Paul and Embry , Paul nodded sharply. "Do you wanna know why we got in a fight?" Embry questioned me again, I shook my head gaping in sheer horror, how could Paul and Embry do this to each other?

"Because I accidentally told him in my mind telepathically That _I love you_, and that I also think that I_ imprinted on you_," I couldn't even know how to form words in my mouth, there was way too much confusion.

"You guys both love me," I said pointing to myself, They both nodded at the same time. I could feel myself grow faint, they fought over me! I'm not even worth it.

So fast, my world was falling apart I had to guys falling for me and I don't even know what to do. It felt like I was drowning, drowning into a big black hole.

It was all that I've got, now I had to wait for the hole to suck me and up and take me away from the place I thought would be nice and friendly, but now I was stuck in a big confusing love triangle, where our rumbling hearts would be shooken up by what we believe and don't believe in.

For me it was just the beginning...

* * *

R & R Please!!!!!


	7. How To Save A Life

**A/N: So here is chapter 7 enjoy guys and don't cry then you'll make me cry!!**

_i don't own twilight or the song!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

* * *

**Chapter 7:**

** How To Save a Life **

"Ha! I beat you at your own game!" Said Joel winning against me at Checkers. I laughed and shook my head "Nuh uh, I let you win," I said smugly, he glared then smiled.

"You were always the one that was so smug," I laughed and nodded, "duh!" he chuckled, then the phone rang. "I got it," I said running towards the kitchen phone, I took the ivory piece of plastic and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Sweetie is that you?"

"Aunt Stevie?"

"Hey Sweetie how you doing?"

"Um..Good, Awesome actually,"

"That's good,"

It's been so long since Aunt Stevie talked to us, she sounded sad. Joel came up from the kitchen and mouthed _'who is it?'_ I mouthed back to him saying: _'Aunt Stevie'_ he looked at me curiously and scooted in, taking the phone.

"Hey Aunt Stevie!" He said cheerily I heard mumbling on the other end and he smiled, then laughed. "So what'cha up to?" He asked her, more talking on the other end.

Then he laughed "Yeah...she's doing good....huh uh......yeah.....what's today," He chocked out, his face dropped quickly, and turned into pure sadness.

"Oh, okay right I'll tell her, uh huh....see ya, bye," and he hung up. He ran a hand through his hair. "Umm..it's the annevirsary of our parents death," I gaped, It finally snapped in my head.

When I was little my parents were marinebiologists and they took me with them to a ship thing where we were going to save an endangered species of a fish.

Then when we were on the boat a storm came throwing some people overboard. Which was my parents, I was found on a piece of the ship almost being the only survivor.

It left me traumitized to even go near the Ocean. I sighed "Oh.." The house was left in silence and I went to my room to go lay down, Joel called out that he was going to a friend's house probably, Rick's.

I stayed on my bed just looking at the ceiling. I turned on my little radio. It started to play How To Save a Life by The Fray.

The piano came on slowly, then the lyrics:

_Step one you say we need to talk _

_He walks you say sit down it's just a talk _

_He smiles politely back at you _

_You stare politely right on through _

_Some sort of window to your right _

_As he goes left and you stay right _

_Between the lines of fear and blame _

_And you begin to wonder why you came _

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life _

I Felt the tears stream down my face I curled myself into a ball. I always wished that it was me, that should have been dead. Then I heard a tap on my window.

I jumped slightly I got up and opened the window to reveal Paul. "Hey...what's the matter?" He sounded alert, I quickly wiped away my tears with the sleeve of my shirt and shook my head "It's nothing!" I said all to quickly.

He raised a thick eyebrow "Doesn't look like nothing," I stood back as he climbed through the window. It's been a whole 2 weeks since the incident with Paul and Embry happened, when they both admitted they loved me. But I made them both promise not to fight and to keep it slow with me.

"It's nothing Paul!" I sanpped at him sitting on the bed, his face showed hurt. I suddenly felt bad "I'm so sorry Paul, it's just that something happened," He looked at me.

"What is it? You can tell me anything," He sat down beside me on the bed. "It's...i'ts I can't.." I trailed off, I couldn't form the right words.

He brushed a strand of hair from my face. "It's the annevirsary of my parents death," I choked out, his eyes widened and he had sympathy in his eyes. "Oh, Anna," He said and stood up and hugged me.

I cried in his bare chest, but he still didn't let go.

**Paul POV:**

How could this happen to Annabelle, she's been through so much and I didn't even know she was suffering. I'm a horrible imprintee.

But I held her tiny body, to my chest rocking her gently, while she cried. Her tiny shoudlers moving from sobbing. Then finally she stopped. She looked up at me with her big blue eyes. "T-thanks Paul," She hiccuped alittle and I chuckled.

She smiled, I smiled back at her. "Do you wanna stay over?" She asked me, I nodded "Sure thing Annie," and I carried her downstairs to the living room. We watched all types of movies, like Fireproof, The Other Boelyn Girl, Fast and The Furious: Tokyo Drift, and my personal favorite (which I haven't told anyone except Annabelle) was A Walk To Remember.

Yeah, I was sucker for that movie and I always cried on it. If you tell anyone I'll kick your ass. But to me Annabelle wasn't just my imprint but my best friend. She was the one thing that would keep me from being a monster around her.

I always did have a hell of temper, but it's like she controlled that anger, and it also kept me from kicking Embry's ass. But she was something that meaned alot to me. As I watched her eat popcorn and laughing at the movie 50 first dates, I realized she _was_ my everything. The only thing that kept me going.

Even when she told me how her parents died and how she dislikes water. I will be there so she won't drown, or go in too deep. Because i'll never ever let her go too deep in the ocean, and I'll be the one that will protect her.

Everytime I watched her face sparkle and laugh, or let out a cute little grunt when I tell her she's wrong it will be me that's there for her, because I love her way too much, for her to even understand.

She even told me that if she would start over it was her that was suppose to die, not her parents. But I told her a millions of times that her parents loved her way too much to let her go through that, they were willing to sacrifice there life for her and I wasn't lying to her. I would never do that.

She was one lucky girl. "Hey Paul, this movie is soo effin' funny you gotta watch," She said laughing as Drew Barrymore kept beating the shit out of Rob Schenieder with a baseball bat. I watched her laugh then tilted her chin up.

"Paul?" She whispered questioningly, then I pressed my hot lips with her soft lips. Are lips moved in synch and then before I knew it she was falling back on the couch, with me on top of her.

Then the door opened "Hey Annabelle! I'm ho-" The voice stopped and we jumped up!! To see a guy that almost looked like her. "Joel What are you doing here!!!" she screeched blushing.

"Whos' Joel??" I asked her then the guy answered me, obviously angry "Her brother!" Shit! We got caught kissing by her brother!!!! I'm soo screwed!!


	8. I'm Locked Up, Please Let Me Out

**A/N: Be Nice and Read & Review!!!**

**I don't own Twilight or the songs!!!!!!!**

* * *

**Chapter 8:**

**I'm Locked Up, Please Let Me Out**

Well I don't really wanna describe the incident with me and Paul, plus where Joel found us pretty much making out on the couch, let's just say he got really pissed.

But I mean I have to be stuck in my room for a whole week, not even leaving the room but, only to the grocery store down the street.

So my freedom is a negative...for now. I'm stuck in my room reading and the music is playing in the background preferably Yellowcard with their extremely awesome song 'Down On My Head.' So I'm extremely bored.

Nothing to do. Joel was still pretty much sulking cause his little sister is already in a _'sexual relationship with a guy'_ which i'm not in! I didn't even know how to explain it to myself what really happened between me and Paul.

It was something that left me blushing for the next 30 minutes. I wondered, after Joel pretty much kicked Paul out of the house, what would of happened if Joel never came. Would I really have sex with Paul on a couch.

I mean I never really imagined where my 'first time' would be, but it surely wouldn't have been on a couch, I knew that for sure. I sighed and rolled over on my stomch. I reached under my bed and found a Seventeen Magazine. The cover had Selena Gomez on it with her smiling brightly with her brown hair flowing everywhere.

I turned the pages of the magazine just flipping through it aimlessly. I truly had no interest in stuff like this, I then just tossed it across the room. I looked out the window and noticed it was raining, hard.

I sighed and a new song came on it was 'Where The Lines Overlap' by 'Paramore.' I started to sing alittle "No one is as lucky as us, Call me over and tell me how," I let my feet move to the beat, it was that type of song that could make you jump around.

"No one..is as lucky as us!!" I sang even louder grabbing a brush and using it as a microphone, then I started jumping around singing to the lyrics. The song ended, with the announcer congratulating Paramore with their new album Brand New Eyes.

Then Until Tommorrow by Paramore started to play I squealed it was one of my favorite songs from them. The soft piano came on

I grabbed the brush and put it near my mouth and began just as smoothly as Hayley:

_"I climb, I slip, I fall  
Reaching for your hands  
But I lay here all alone  
Sweating all your blood_

If I could find out how  
To make you listen now  
Because I'm starving for you here  
With my undying love  
And I, I will

Breathe for love tomorrow  
Cause there's no hope for today  
Breathe for love tomorrow  
Cause maybe there's another way"

I sang through the rest of the song, clearly and almost in synch with Hayley. Then I heard a tap on my window. I jumped and and the tap became louder. I turned off the radio and went near the window slowly, the rain was pelting furiously.

I slowly opened the window and it revealed Embry and...Paul!! Oh, crap. "What are you guys doing here?" I whispered furiously. They exchanged glances "Well we could smell a scent that was coming here," Embry said then Paul continued " It didn't smell human or wolf either, more like a vampire," Paul sneered.

My eyes widened, then I moved back so they could both get in. Hopefully Paul didn't tell Embry what happened between us earlier the other day.

"Hey Anna, do you have any towels?" Embry asked I looked at them and they were both soaking wet, I nodded and slowly crept to open the door to get the towels from the restroom, then went to Joel's to get  
pants for them and underwear.

I came back in and they were just standing there, uncomfortable just looking around the room, two boys that both imprinted on me and fighting for my heart, are in the same room together and not ripping each others throats out..._thank god_.

"Here's the towels," I said tossing it to them and turning around to not see. "Oh and here's some pants," I said to them tossing towards it them behind my back. "Thanks," they said in unison. I could here the rustling of there clothes from them changing.

I sighed and shifted my feet, waiting. "Okay, we're done," Embry said smiling. Then that's when I heard a knock. "Hey, Annabelle," Said Joel. I panicked and they both did too, that's when I shoved them in my closet. I closed it quickly. I opened the door.

"Hey, what's up Joel?" I asked him. He looked at me raising an eyebrow, he slowly stepped inside my room and sniffed, then his face turned to disgust. "Is...is that wet dog, I smell?" Joel said, I stifled in a little giggle and I snorted instead.

Joel shot me a look and I froze. "Umm...no that's...that's my new perfume," I said to him lying. He looked at me, "Okay..." He trailed off. Then I heard a yelling noise downstairs. "Longhorns scored a touchdown!!" That was the voice of the T.V.

"Aw heck yeah!! I gotta go!" Then Joel ran towards the stairs, I closed the door tightly and opened the closet. "Sooo, you guys finally come out of the closet," I said and they laughed at my joke.

Well looks like you can call me whore, because both Embry and Paul are going to sleep with me...I'm sooo screwed. But let's just pray Joel does not find them here!!!!!


	9. Dreams

**Chapter 9 is up!!!!!! Enjoy I don't own twilight!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! please R & R**

* * *

Chapter 9:

_Dreams_

* * *

The sun shone brightly in my room illuminating all of it, I rolled around alittle to realize I couldn't move, not even alittle and that I was sweating.

I looked to see at least four arms wrapped around me. Oh snap! I realized that it was Embry and Paul I was pressed against both of them, tightly. Like if they didn't press tight enough I would slip away.

I tried to wiggle my way through there strong holds and in the process my shirt raised up, almost revealing my white bra.

I then rolled up so it covered my stomach again. Then Paul started moving closer to me, with Embry doing the same, they pressed their heated chests to me and I felt my heart race quickly.

I pulled down my shirt then tried to wiggle through again and this time it worked. I then looked out my room to see if Joel was here. I went downstairs and on the oven clock it read: **8:11 a.m. **I went to the refrigerator and there was a note from Joel and it read:

_**I gotta go to the art room today, so I won't be back until 12:00 p.m. **_

_**That's gonna be really late and tell me how my soap operas gonna end**_

_**alright. It's the season finale and i'm gonna miss it :'(**_

_**- Joel**_

I laughed and crumpled up the paper throwing it away, I then heard some noise up stairs like tossing and turning then manly screams: "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Uh-Oh, not good. I ran upstairs tripping slightly, but opened my door to reveal Embry and Paul growling at each other. Oh snap! "Guys! What's going on?" They shot me a glance but turned back growling at eachother.

"Embry was fricking hugging me, the horny little bastard!" yelled Paul and Embry gaped at him but narrowed his eyes at him "STFU Paul!" said Embry and charged at him tackling Paul to the ground, they rolled around and started punching they knocked pretty much everything to the ground.

"Guys! GUYS! STOP IT!" I screeched, but they didn't listen. I stomped my foot and screamed "OUT OF MY HOUSE!!!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

They stopped fighting and looked at me, they got off the ground, but still glared at each other in a sideways glance. I heard them both go down the stairs and then the slamming of a door.

My cheeks felt flustered and my knees beagan to buckle I collapsed to the ground, crying. Why, why do I have no experience whatsoever, with guys fighting or falling for me? I questioned myself. Oh yeah, Annabelle because you've never had a realitionship in your life.

I punched the ground frustrated, I just wished they'd stop. Every time they do fight it feels like i'm falling deeper into an ocean. The bottom of the ocean more like it, tangled with the mermaids. I've never felt this way at all for a guy or even two of them.

It's one of those things where you can't decide who you like the most, it's hard and complicated. I just want it to end, It's like a dark hole swallowing me and pushing down on you to make a choice.

Plus everytime they fight it's usually for my attention or who loves who more. I hate it. I slowly got myself off the carpeted ground and walked downstairs towards the living room curling myself in a ball and resting.

I started to dream I could feel an ocean breeze, it made me shiver and I realized I was on the edge of a cliff. The sky was a dark overcast and the waves lapped against the seashore giving the whole place an eeire feeling.

I then felt myslef start to move and I realized I lunged myslef off the cliff! I spiraled down it and burst through the water, the water felt like daggers shooting through me. I wrestled it trying to reach the surface but couldn't.

It felt horrible, my lungs felt like they were gonna give it out and my vision was fading, I suddenly thought of Paul, Embry, Joel, My mom and dad. I started to feel calm and I slowly drifted into a space like dream, feeling calm.

I realized I wasgoing to drown and die...

I screamed at the top of my lungs realizing it was all a dream.......hopefully. Or it was one of those dreams that could tell you what's going to happen or how i'm gonna die...


	10. Shiver

**_A/N: WOW! It felt like years that I haven't updatted this! LOL :) But here it is the amazing chapter of The Blue Abyss! Enjoy! :)_**

**_I don't own twilight!_**

* * *

**Chapter 10:**

**(2 weeks later)**

"Joel! It's just not fair!" I yelled at him stomping upstairs and slamming the door. His fist pounded on the door. "Annabelle Amy Shay! Open this door!" But I ignored him not listening, he was being way to rash.

It's been two weeks since Paul and Embry have been here, and I haven't seen them for that long, and the rest of the people in the La Push reservation. But Joel is being the stupid, overprotective brother as usual.

He won't let me go visit them. He's just being way to...I don't know how to describe it, he's just being a big....meanie! "Go away, Joel!!!" I yelled running to my bed and burying my face in my pillow.

"Annabelle! You better open this door!" He yelled once more, proably losing his patience with me, but I didn't feel like answering him, The pounding subsided and I heard his footsteps, pound down the stairs, and then the front door slam, a car starting and backing out of the driveway.

He left. I sighed and used my elbows to prop me up, I layed my head on the soft pillow looking out at the gray overcast outside. I was alone once again, I didn't usually mind this way, but still arguing with Joel and everybody else it still overwhelmed me, into a sadden state.

I felt the tears pour out. Wow, I was such a cry baby. I'm so pathetic, I sighed and wiped the tears from my face and walked out to the living room. I missed everyone at La Push, it was like part of me was over there and the other was dying.

I looked at the oven, while pouring myself a glass of milk, then all of sudden I heard a loud crack. It sounded like a bullet.

I dropped the glass which fell to the floor, I ran outside. But I couldn't stop this feeling of dread that something happened.

I burst outside with my rain boots and my large coat, rushing to put it on. I kept running until I saw atleast four to six cars parked outside the La Push forest and even some police cars and Joels! "What's going on!" I yelled one of the policeman which one was Chief Swan. "What's going on here!?" I asked, panting from running.

"This is none of your business," Said the Chief Swan calmly. My eyes widened, no this can't be. "Annabelle! What are you ding here?!" I heard my brother yell. I looked at Joel. "Joel what's going on? What are you doing!?" I asked losing my patience.

"That's none of your business, Anna!" Joel snapped, Joel never called me 'Anna', that was only when he was angry or annoyed. My eyes widened at him and I shoved him "Joel tell me what you guys are doing at the forest; what exactly are you guys shooting!" He clenched his fists, he was going to respond but Chief Swan coughed getting our attention.

"We are trying to find bears that are loose in the forest," He said, I looked at him, it was silent all we could hear was our own breathing. Then it snapped in my head. Paul told me something. He said that the werewolves are usually are mistaken for....for...bears.

I could feel myself grow dizzy and anxious, could they have...? Could they have actually shot one of the werewolves? I could feel a ringing in my ears and a metallic taste in my mouth- couldn't they see I was dying inside. Another bullet cracked and it echoed in the trees, birds flew away and we heard cheering.

"Chief!" Someone yelled coming out of the forest. "We shot one! We actually got one," He said smiling. " Was it the same one that was causing an uproar, always going in peoples trash cans and destroying yards?" Chief Swan asked. The man nodded.

Then more people came out dragging a grizzly bear. I turned away feeling nauseated. Then I realized that the werewolves are okay! I felt my heart pumping again faster this time, excited that nothing bad happened to them. I then realized I was running towards La Push. The rain started coming down hard and fast. I skipped and laughed twirling in the beautiful watery abyss.

I quickened my running seeing some bit of the yellow house that was Sam's and Emily's. I didn't even knock, I just burst through the door, everyone looked at me strangely. Some gasped and some looked worried. "Annabelle?" I heard a familiar voice say it was Paul and Embry stepped from behind him.

I smiled like a goofball, then I lunged at them hugging them both. I was slightly cold and they were warm causing me to shiver slightly. "You guys are alright, you guys are alright," I said repeating. "What's the matter?" Paul asked and Embry tilted my face to look at them.

"Well there was something going on and they were shooting a bear, and you know how you guys said that you guys are usually mistaken for bears well I thought they shot one of you guys and I felt really sad, but they actually shot a real one so-" Paul put a finger to my mouth shushing me. He chuckled. "It's okay, silly girl. Nothing happened to either of us," I smiled and hugged them both tightly.

"Okay, that's good," I said and they both gave me a large hug.


	11. Hesitations and Interrogations

**_A/N: ENJOY!!! I DON'T OWN SONG OR TWILIGHT!!!!!!_**

**_Chapter 11:_**

* * *

**---**

"Annie, do you wanna stay here?" asked Paul, I looked up at him still shivering slightly from running in the rain, and plus I still had images of the poor bear they shot down. I nodded "Sure, sure," He smiled and sat down by me.

Man, it must be awesome to be a werewolf. You never get cold and you heal quickly. I sighed and looked at the rain patting against the window. Right now I was in Paul's house and Embry left to go do is patrol. Plus, there was no need to worry, they stopped hunting the bears and I already told Joel where I was.

"Annie, I need to tell you something," Paul said his voice sounded grave. I looked up at him, his face was in a grimace. "Yeah?" I said to him, there was something about his expression that seemed hostile.

"If you had to choose to give your life up to save anyone, would you do it? I mean save anyone if your life depended on it?" The question flabbergasted me. It took me awhile to understand it alittle. He's wondering if I would put my _own_ life on the line for somebody else?

After I thought of it. I would actually, I'm usually a selfish person, but that's what makes me human- right? But I wouldn't mind giving my life to somebody I care about. It's something that I would _want_ to do, not because I _have_ to.

I nodded to him coming out of my thoughtful daze. "Yes, I would because, that persons life compared to my life is significant and mine is insignificant," I said to him smiling lightly. His face was still in a mask and I wondered why, but it broke away when he returned my smile.

"You really are selfless," he said shaking his head and looking out the window.

I smiled, "No it's just want comes in me- I mean, it's just the way I am," I said to him, I looked at the rain in the window. The droplets falling like tears on the window.

"No, I find it very- how do you say it?" He said trying to find a word that matches.

"Humane, noble, kind, caring.." I trailed off trying to give him a word that he's trying to think of. "Compassionate!" He yelled figuring it out, I laughed he looked excited when he figured out the important word.

Like alittle puppy wanting to play fetch, I could almost see his imaginary tail wagging.

**---**

"So...what do you want to do today?" I asked him laying on the couch upside down. We were all alone at his house. Paul just shrugged. "I don't really know, what did you have in mind?" He asked clicking through channels on the T.V. Then a familiar song came on.

The acoustic guitar was playing softly in a beautiful pattern, and I heard the soft violin. Then the voice came on softly in a wonderful synch with the guitar and violin:

_It's the way that you blush when you're nervous.  
It's your ability to make me earn this.  
I know that you're tired, just let me sing you to sleep.  
It's about how you laugh out of pity,  
'Cause lets be honest I'm not really that funny.  
I know that you're shy, just let me sing you to sleep._

If you need anything, just the say the word.  
I mean anything.  
Rest assured, if you start to doze, then I'll tuck you in,  
Plant my lips where your necklace is close.

It's those pills that you don't need to take,  
medicating perfection, now that's a mistake.  
I know that you're spent, just let me sing you to sleep.  
It's your finger and how I'm wrapped around it.  
It's your grace and it keeps me grounded.  
I know that you're weak, just let me sing you to sleep.

I felt myself realize what a beautiful song this was and I it heard somewhere before. Paul started to tap his foot with the soft rhythm. "Do you know this song?" I whispered, he looked at me his face showed an emotion unreadable.

He nodded, "Yeah it's _The_ _Spill Canvas_, and the song is _Lullaby_," That's when it snapped, I pulled myself up and turned over to sit right by Paul.

I heard this song because, Joel use to sing this song to me when I had a nightmare of my parent's death.

"Yeah, I know this song because Joel sang this to me when I got a scared or had nightmares," I said , it felt like a discovered the cure for cancer or some hard jigsaw puzzle.

Paul still had the same emotion in his eyes, he leaned in closer his hot breath fanned my face. But he hesitated, then when his lips were close to mine, he pulled away instantly. His expression was pained.

"Paul, what's the matter?" I asked he shook his head and smiled but it didn't touch his eyes. He sighed and ran a hand through his cropped hair. "I-It's just that I can't- I don't know," He seemed confused about something.

"Are you alright?" I kept asking not giving up I will figure out what's wrong.

**Paul P.O.V:**

I just couldn't, I couldn't kiss Annabelle. I didn't know why, but it seemed every time I did kiss her, I had an urge to ravage her, and I couldn't do that. I mean there was tension between us and it felt like I would go all beast mode on her if I wouldn't control it.

So I looked at her shaking my head feeling myself blush slightly. "It's nothing, it's just that I might _hurt _you if I kissed you- if you know what I mean," I said to her, her blue eyes looked at me; confused for awhile.

Then a warm blush filled her face. "Oh. _Oh_," She said realizing what I meant. I chuckled nervously. "Yeah.." I trailed off looking away.

"Well this was...awkward," She said and we just watched the music awards. Well all I gotta say is, we will never mention this again...hopefully.

* * *

**_A/N: XDD WELL THIS WAS ONE INTERESTING CHAPTER WASN'T IT. ;) NOW YOU KNOW WHY PAUL DOESN'T KISS HER, HE MIGHT _HURT _HER. *WINK WINK* IF YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN! LOL R&R_**


End file.
